


得非所愿.05

by Tangliangchen



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangliangchen/pseuds/Tangliangchen





	得非所愿.05

　　蔡徐坤才刚下台转到幕后，按照记忆中的方向走过几个岔路，就看见了倚着墙壁站在那里的范丞丞。  
　　离开了舞台、掌声与灯光，蔡徐坤便退群了一切的光环，不过还是一个最普通的大男孩儿罢了。  
　　而范丞丞站在那里，微微低着头，若有所思。  
　　他穿着剪裁得体的燕尾服，就像一只年轻矫健的黑燕；金丝眼镜框在微弱明灭的灯光下闪耀着冰冷的金属光泽，没有老牌总裁的那种充满压迫力的霸道气场，可至少对于现在的蔡徐坤来说，他不容忽视。  
　　“范总？”蔡徐坤单手揉了揉耳朵，有些不确定地呼唤了一句，慢慢向范丞丞靠近，然后谨慎地停在了距离他一米左右的位置。  
　　“范……嗯？”  
　　蔡徐坤正尝试着再叫范丞丞一声，忽尔手腕处传来一股大力，却是范丞丞突然恢复了动作，一把将他拉了过去。  
　　“为什么你从来不叫我的名字？”范丞丞平平淡淡地看着他，对视的眼神沉静又清澈，反而让人摸不清楚下面到底是真心还是假意。  
　　“范总，您在开什么玩笑，我怎么能直呼您的名字呢。”蔡徐坤微微挣扎了一下，却没有挣脱，只能硬着头皮继续道，“您快些放开，这个节目结束以后，还会有下一个节目的表演嘉宾从这个通道里经过，一旦这样被看到，对您的名声怕是不好。”  
　　“洛知秋会抓着我的胳膊，粘着我，叫我的名字。”范丞丞一派成熟高深地问出令人头皮发炸的问题——然而这还不是全部，最令蔡徐坤窒息的还是范丞丞的眼神，那么，那么，那么认真。  
　　“您没在开玩笑吧，我怎么配。”蔡徐坤摇摇头，抽手要走，“再说只要您想听，想让我说什么不可以呢？您想让我做什么，大可都顺了您的意呀。”  
　　洛知秋年轻，有不知道天高地厚的资本，可他蔡徐坤已经不是什么小孩子了。有些事情他不能装傻去做，也不能狂妄自大，反正从头至尾，他们都不会有区别，只不过是范丞丞的玩具而已。  
　　啊，不过话说回来，那样青春勇敢，天真无畏的孩子，才有机会像总裁小说里面潜藏了一身光芒的女主角一样经历重重困苦艰难，不忘初心，砥砺前行，最终独自拥有一个最美好的结局吧。  
　　只有那样的人才有机会登临绝顶，创造一片属于自己的童话……  
　　“呃？”  
　　还没等走出两步，蔡徐坤又被范丞丞拉了回来。泥人还有三分土性，范丞丞再三咄咄逼人要他难堪，蔡徐坤终于忍无可忍，微微皱了眉，转过头来。  
　　甫一转头，迎接他的不是冰冷的目光，而是一个炙热的拥抱。  
　　腰身被人一把圈住，脚下随着别人的控制微微滑了几步，后背轻轻松松抵上冰冷的墙壁。  
　　蔡徐坤的大脑空白了好几秒，才反应过来范丞丞在做什么。  
　　蔡徐坤正要开口，所有的话都被范丞丞的一个吻给堵了回去。  
　　他记得范丞丞第一次吻他是在床上，长达四十秒的唇齿交缠温柔，炽热，又缠绵，那温度险些骗得他心神失守，自我迷失。  
　　而眼下这个吻显然要任性凶残许多，口鼻之间都是别人的气息，唇肉钝痛，头晕目眩。  
　　范丞丞的舌尖恶意顶弄着蔡徐坤敏感的上颚，赚了他几声呜咽，努力地侧过头想要避开去。  
　　又不知道过了多久，范丞丞才放过他，可转眼耳边又响起恶魔一样的低笑声。  
　　“我想让你做什么，你都会顺着我的意，也包括……在这里要你吗？”  
　　蔡徐坤的双眸惊恐地瞪大，眼底瞬间泛起清晨的雾气，既朦胧又似浓稠。  
　　“不，不是，范总，这里——？不行啊……啊，对了，知秋还一个人在外面等您吧？”蔡徐坤慌乱地伸出双手死命抵住范丞丞的胸膛，有些惊慌地看向左右。  
　　开什么玩笑，台上那首歌还有不到两分钟就要结束，下一个准备的节目也马上就要从这里通过到台上去，他怎么可能在这里……  
　　何况这也不符合范丞丞的身份吧？  
　　堂堂的朝歌文化小范总，在昏暗的幕后和新人偶像野合，这样的事情只是听一听就令人发指。  
　　可是他也知道范丞丞是堂堂的朝歌文化小范总，范丞丞的决定，他蔡徐坤哪里有能力动摇。  
　　转眼间外套滑落到臂弯，身上的衣服已经被撕开，范丞丞低头毫不掩饰地凝视他近来由于清减愈发性感分明的锁骨。  
　　刚刚在舞台上，这里的风景也一样让别人看去了。  
　　想起这件事，范丞丞皱了皱眉，低下头在他锁骨上惩罚似的重重咬了一口。  
　　蔡徐坤吃痛，下意识抓住范丞丞的腰，发出一声疼痛的闷哼：“范总……”叫范丞丞冰冷的目光盯上一眼，蔡徐坤顿时又打了个寒噤，颤抖着低声道，“啊丞，丞丞……这衣服，这衣服是黄总家的，弄坏了——啊！”  
　　范丞丞根本没理他，不仅没理，手上的动作还愈发凶残，双手一抓一分，所有的纽扣通通崩开。  
　　“蔡徐坤，我跟你说。”范丞丞双手抓住他的肩膀，微冷的目光注视着他，“刚刚黄明昊知道你是我的人的时候，他脸上的表情简直像是下一秒就要扔了酒杯冲上来打我。”  
　　“哪怕只是玩一玩的交换伙伴，我也不希望在游戏结束之前，有别人来染指我的东西。”  
　　范丞丞的话语轻柔又温和，给人一种缠绵的错觉，可蔡徐坤只觉得如遭重击，背后阵阵发冷。  
　　范丞丞或者是没注意到，又或者是注意到了，只是不屑于在意。那张致命的薄唇轻轻贴上他颊边的小痣，温柔地下滑，还吻过脆弱的喉结和裸露的肩头。  
蔡徐坤的乳尖一看就知道欠调教，娇嫩透着些粉色，不大鲜艳夺目却还是引人注意，在寒冷的空气里微微颤抖瑟缩。  
范丞丞不是第一次看到这两点柔弱的地方，却是第一次觉得切实眼热。那种真真切切的感觉，似乎超脱了他与许许多多人都开过的这些玩笑，一时之间，范丞丞有些迷茫不确定，甚至像个笨拙的新手一样有些新奇的，未知的犹豫。  
一时之间谁也没有动作。  
蔡徐坤被范丞丞赤裸裸的视奸搞得浑身发烧，仿佛那处已经让范丞丞捏住了揉捻，说着下流的话随意欺负，像他数次经历过的那样真切——只要想上一想，就是一阵无力的酥麻。  
蔡徐坤为自己同样下流的想法感到羞耻，又为了随时可能下台的表演者而紧张；在双重负面情绪的压迫下，他无所适从，又觉得自我堕落，紧紧抓住范丞丞的肩膀，生生给逼得啜泣起来。  
范丞丞抬起手，慢慢捂住了他流泪的眼睛。  
　　一片黑暗令蔡徐坤无所适从，正茫然想要挣开，猝不及防之下却先忽然发出一声带着甜味的惊叫。  
　　胸前骤然被温暖包覆，湿滑粗粝的软物由慢加快顶弄摩擦敏感的尖端。  
　　——范丞丞果真含住了他的乳尖。  
　　“嗯，不，不要啊……”  
蔡徐坤无助地往背后的墙壁上靠了靠，奈何坚硬的砖石比范丞丞还要冷血无情，毫不动摇地做那人的帮凶，让他无处可躲。  
范丞丞原本不大喜欢蔡徐坤过分敏感的身体和这放不开的样子，可此时此地不知怎的，看到蔡徐坤这副模样，就是产生了一种强烈的想要欺负他的欲望。  
明知道很幼稚，但是不可遏止。  
蔡徐坤双手在空气中徒劳地摸索片刻，才抱住范丞丞的头，用力咽下软弱的呻吟，鼓足了勇气，推他。  
舞台上已经安静下来，马上就要有回来的人经过，通道另一端也远远传来了细碎的脚步声。  
蔡徐坤终于受不住，单手成拳砸在范丞丞肩膀上，咬紧牙关低声哭道：“范丞丞，你他妈就是个混蛋。”  
完全没有调情的味道。  
蔡徐坤这样不解风情的人，本来也不会如何调情。  
范丞丞好久没有感受到过真情实感的味道了，可是这久违的感触，竟然如此冰冷，像是一盆冰水一样，浇灭了他所有的欲望。  
……  
蔡徐坤没有料到，范丞丞居然真的松开了他。  
眼睛恢复聚焦的能力的时候，范丞丞已经后退一步，进入了拐角处的黑暗。蔡徐坤匆匆擦掉眼角的泪。拢了拢已经扣不上的衣服，又把外套披好，下意识抬腿向范丞丞所在的方向走去。  
然而不过迈了一步，便即停下。  
犹豫了片刻，蔡徐坤的眼底重新泛起雾气，背过身去走入了另一端的拐角。  
喧闹的声音终于从两端蔓延过来，逐渐靠近，融合交织。  
笑声中，两伙人去往了各自出发的地方，不过是最平平常常的事情，可是在黑暗中自旁观者的角度看来，却有些莫名的悲凉与默然。  
蔡徐坤沉默的站在这一端的黑暗，徒劳地唾弃资历，却还是想越过这光明，看到另一端的黑暗中，范丞丞的背影是否还在；又或者是早已消失，去往一个他不曾来过的地方。  
人群散去，一片死寂之中，欢腾的音乐再次远远响起。这欢乐的声音犹如一把钥匙，打开了蔡徐坤眼前隐形的牢门，以自由的名义将他放逐到无边无际的黑暗与冷清之中。  
蔡徐坤缓过气来，终于站稳。  
明明身前是一片平静，他却依然固执地不肯放弃希望，跌跌撞撞地走出自己藏身的角落，毫不留恋地穿过仅有的光亮，来到了黑暗的彼岸——  
……  
——空无一人。  
蔡徐坤攥紧无法扣上的衣襟，鼻尖发酸，想要蹲下来任性地缩成一团，模模糊糊想起洛知秋初次出现过后的那个早晨，又忍不住自我嫌弃，最终保持沉默，站在原地。  
直到黄明昊出现。


End file.
